1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine.
2. Background Art
Sometimes, unnecessary information such as direct mails is delivered via a facsimile machine. During the reception of such information, the facsimile machine is used for a wasteful job and a recording paper is wasted. In addition, since the line becomes busy during the data reception, another third party should wait until the end of the reception.
In view of the above, a certain kind of facsimile machine detects a TSI (Transmitting Subscriber Identification), which is carried on the data transmitted from a sending party, and checks whether the TSI is a registered one. TSIs of data sending parties are registered beforehand in the facsimile, and if the TSI corresponds to one of the registered TSIs, the data reception (or line connection) is permitted. Otherwise, the data is judged to be sent from an unwanted stranger and the data transmission is refused or interrupted (or the line is disconnected).
Generally, a facsimile machine prints a facsimile number of a sending party in an upper area of a recording sheet in addition to information transmitted from the sending party (e.g., image data). Therefore, the registration of TSIs may be made using the facsimile numbers of the sending parties.
When the unnecessary direct mail is transmitted and The transmission is interrupted, the sending party probably thinks that the facsimile machine of receiving party malfunctions. Then, the sending party resends the direct mail. As a result, the receiving party repeatedly receives wasteful information.
In addition, if the information is worth but the sending party is not registered yet, the data transmission is automatically interrupted so that the important information never reaches the receiving party. In short, the conventional facsimile machine sometimes refuses the data from important parties. This drawback may be overcome by providing a switch which allows an operator to cancel the data interruption (or line disconnection). In order to use this switch, however, the operator should know what information is being sent before pressing the switch.
Further, the facsimile number printed on the top of recording sheet is not enough to identify the sending party since the printed facsimile number is a number input by the sending party. In other words, the sending party can input a fraudulent number and the receiving party cannot check whether the facsimile number is true or not. Moreover, the sending party can hide the facsimile number and no facsimile number will be printed on the recording sheet at the receiving side. In this case, the receiving party does not have any information to distinguish the transmitting party and cannot refuse the data transmission. In addition, the -Facsimile number contained in the TS1 is not always identical to the registered facsimile number. For example, if the former is 123456 and the latter is 12 3456 or 12-3456, the facsimile machine of receiving side cannot make a proper judge.
In summary, the facsimile machine which has a function of printing the facsimile number of transmitting side on the recording sheet is not satisfactory.